


DONTTRUSTME

by soudont



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten 2 (Video Game 2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Y i k e s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: Just another girl alone at the bar.





	DONTTRUSTME

The bartender looked like him, and she didn't like it.

The bottle of bourbon in her hand was shaking; She was shaking. It was cold- maybe. Maybe she was just scared. Stupid. Stupid, Stupid. She knew it was dumb of her to go there. 

She was ghosted again.

By him? No. Another. Someone to help her cope. Dating applications are dumb- So dumb. She was dumb to think she would find anyone there. How could it happen that she was dumb enough to think hopefully? How could it happen that she could even hope that dumb guy would even meet her here? How could it be that people just- just-

Just _leave_?

She took another swig from her bottle, practically slamming her head onto the bar. She felt hot. How ridiculous, he would say. He would tell her to stop drinking and think about things. He would tell her to take care of herself, and not do it himself. She was too drunk to care. Too sad to stop drinking. Too numb to think. She wanted to sit and wallow- Who would even tell her to stop? Her dad was out of town, finally taking care of himself.

<strike>Her friends?</strike> Nobody.

<strike>Her mother?</strike> Left.

<strike>Felix?</strike> Gone. Gone, gone, gone. He's _gone_. No longer hers.

It doesn't even matter! He left! Gone! Gone, gone, gone! Her hand was shaking violently. The bottle was slipping from her fingers. It was hot. She was hot. Her body ached- Her heart ached. Too much- It was too much. She could feel hot tears slipping down her face and onto the bar. She shook and cried- In the fucking bar of all places. Stupid. Stupid, stupid. Stop.

She flinched and tugged on her own hair, yanking herself back. Sitting up, she made eye contact with the bartender, who was staring at her in worry.

"Are you- Are you okay?" He mumbled, tucking a piece of blonde hair behind his ear. She could see him eyeing her bottle and she defensively yanked it away.

"Fine. Fuck off." She whispered, hot tears still running down her cheeks. The bartender frowned, bright blue eyes glazing over. He then stopped, and laughed lightheartedly.

"You sound like my brother," He smiled at her and she glared, "He's been all mopey lately, too." His eyes shifted downwards and stayed on her left hand, staring silently at the ring on it. She noticed and yanked her hand away too. The bartender frowned lightly.

"Is it a relationship issue? A problem with your fiance?" He pushed, eyes glazing over with concern. She choked lightly, swigging down another chug of bourbon. 

"Ex-fiance." She whispered, voice cracking. The bartender's lips formed an 'O' in realization, eyebrows furrowing like he was trying to figure something out. She grimaced, eyes looking down in shame. It's ridiculous. Stupid. Stupid, stupid.

"I see. Do you want to talk about it-?" Cindy shook her head, another hot tear slipping down her cheek. He frowned.

"Well- My brother is going through the same thing. Ex-partner problems," He shrugged light, "I probably shouldn't get into it, but he left them and now he feels like shit." She looked up at him, angry.

"How does this relate to me?" The bartender smiled lightly.

"Because I saw the ring on your finger, Cindy," She gasped. _How the fuck did he know her name?!_

"I helped pick it out, y'know?" He was grinning now, "My name is Theodore Huxley. It's nice to finally meet you, Cindy."

**Author's Note:**

> i am. so sorry- i kind of got lazy and it's... short and gross but hi


End file.
